Source:NetHack 3.3.0/patchlevel.h
Below is the full text to patchlevel.h from the source code of NetHack 3.3.0. To link to a particular line, write [[NetHack 3.3.0/patchlevel.h#line123]], for example. Warning! This is the source code from an old release. For the latest release, see Source code 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)patchlevel.h 3.3 1999/11/27 */ 2. /* Copyright © Stichting Mathematisch Centrum, Amsterdam, 1985. */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. /* NetHack 3.3.0 */ 6. #define VERSION_MAJOR 3 7. #define VERSION_MINOR 3 8. /* 9. * PATCHLEVEL is updated for each release. 10. */ 11. #define PATCHLEVEL 0 12. /* 13. * Incrementing EDITLEVEL can be used to force invalidation of old bones 14. * and save files. 15. */ 16. #define EDITLEVEL 19 17. 18. #define COPYRIGHT_BANNER_A \ 19. "NetHack, Copyright 1985-1999" 20. 21. #define COPYRIGHT_BANNER_B \ 22. " By Stichting Mathematisch Centrum and M. Stephenson." 23. 24. #define COPYRIGHT_BANNER_C \ 25. " See license for details." 26. 27. #if 0 28. /* 29. * If two successive patchlevels have compatible data files (fat chance), 30. * defining this with the value of the older one will allow its bones and 31. * save files to work with the newer one. The format is 32. * 0xMMmmPPeeL 33. * 0x = literal prefix "0x", MM = major version, mm = minor version, 34. * PP = patch level, ee = edit level, L = literal suffix "L", 35. * with all four numbers specified as two hexadecimal digits. 36. */ 37. #define VERSION_COMPATIBILITY 0x03030000L 38. #endif 39. 40. /*****************************************************************************/ 41. /* Version 3.3.0 */ 42. 43. /* 44. * NetHack 3.3.0, December 10, 1999 45. * 46. * Implement the differentiation of character class or role from the 47. * character race. 48. * Removal of the Elf class, in preference to the Elf as a race. 49. * Introduction of Dwarves, Elves, Gnomes and Orcs as distinct races in 50. * addition to the Human "norm". 51. * Addition of the Monk and Ranger classes. 52. * Integrate some of the features of several branch versions of the game, 53. * notably NetHack--, NHplus, SLASH, and Slash'em. 54. * Adopt "the wizard patch" spellcasting system. 55. * Support for the Qt widget set. 56. * Y2K fix: use 4 digit year values for the dates in the score file 57. * updated COPYRIGHT_BANNER_A to reflect year of release. 58. * Dozens of other bug fixes, and minor improvements. 59. */ 60. /* Version 3.3 */ 61. 62. /*****************************************************************************/ 63. /* Version 3.2.3 */ 64. 65. /* Patch 3, December 10, 1999 66. * Released simultaneously with 3.3.0 for the benefit of 67. * ports and platforms that were unable to get working 68. * versions of 3.3.0 ready prior to the year 2000. It 69. * consisted of just a few bug fixes and offered no new 70. * functionality changes over 3.2.2. 71. * 72. * Y2K fix: use 4 digit year values for the dates in the score file 73. * updated COPYRIGHT_BANNER_A to reflect year of release 74. * Fatal Mac bug removed 75. * DOS Makefile problem removed 76. * several bugs that could potentially trigger crashes removed 77. */ 78. 79. /* Patch 2, December 10, 1996 80. * fix the `recover' utility 81. * fix priest/minion name overflow which could cause Astral Plane crashes 82. * avoid crash when hit by own thrown boomerang 83. * " " " worn blindfold pushed off by applying cursed towel 84. * handle returning live Wizard correctly in deep dungeon levels 85. * don't occasionally display unseen areas of new levels during level change 86. * other minor display fixes 87. * fix several minor reason for death inconsistencies and shop bugs 88. * high dexterity doesn't guarantee that thrown eggs & potions will hit 89. * 90. * Selected platform- or configuration-specific changes: 91. * Mac: update `mrecover' 92. * MSDOS: don't switch into tiles mode when resuming play on rogue level 93. * tty: support object class characters for 'I' command in menu mode 94. * Unix: work around several compilation problems 95. * X11: as tty above, plus implement tty-style count handling in menus; 96. * better window placement support for old window managers 97. */ 98. 99. /* Patch 1, May 28, 1996 100. * eliminate `#qualifications'; fix weapon proficiency handling for missiles 101. * keep Medusa from continuing to move after she's been killed by reflection 102. * of her own gaze (fixes relmon panic) 103. * make monsters a little smarter; assorted eating and chatting changes 104. * fix object amnesia for spellbooks; fix Nazgul's sleep gas attack 105. * fix bullwhip usage for case of having recently been in a trap 106. * egg hatching fixes, oil potion fixes, magic marker fixes 107. * support object class chars as selection accelerators for some menus 108. * stricter parsing of run-time options at startup time 109. * interactive setting of options via menu (courtesy Per Liboriussen) 110. * 111. * Selected platform- or configuration-specific changes: 112. * Amiga: fix panic for tiles display in Gnomish mines 113. * BeOS: preliminary support for new BeBox platform; initially tty only 114. * DLB: avoid excessive fseek calls (major performance hit for MSDOS) 115. * HPUX: workaround for gcc-2.6.3 bug adversely affecting monster generation 116. * Mac: avoid MW 68K struct copy optimization bug which caused crashes; 117. * fix dragging of scrollbar; boost partitions to 2MB minimum 118. * MSDOS: wasn't safe to enter endgame for MFLOPPY configuration; 119. * fix re-entry into game after "!" (shell escape) + chdir + EXIT; 120. * F3/F4/F5 display interface swapping improvements; 121. * add support for preloading all tiles in protected mode environment 122. * TERMINFO: colors were wrong for some systems, such as Linux 123. * X11: display help files properly 124. */ 125. 126. /* 127. * NetHack 3.2.0, April 11, 1996 128. * enhancements to the windowing systems including "tiles" or icons to 129. * visually represent monsters and objects (courtesy Warwick Allison) 130. * window based menu system introduced for inventory and selection 131. * moving light sources besides the player 132. * improved #untrap (courtesy Helge Hafting) 133. * spellcasting logic changes to balance spellcasting towards magic-using 134. * classes (courtesy Stephen White) 135. * many, many bug fixes and abuse eliminations 136. */ 137. 138. /* Version 3.2 */ 139. 140. /*****************************************************************************/ 141. /* Version 3.1.x */ 142. 143. /* 144. * Patch 3, July 12, 1993 145. * further revise Mac windowing and extend to Think C (courtesy 146. * Barton House) 147. * fix confusing black/gray/white display on some MSDOS hardware 148. * remove fatal bugs dealing with horns of plenty and VMS bones levels, 149. * as well as more minor ones 150. */ 151. 152. /* 153. * Patch 2, June 1, 1993 154. * add tty windowing to Mac and Amiga ports and revise native windowing 155. * allow direct screen I/O for MS-DOS versions instead of going through 156. * termcap routines (courtesy Michael Allison and Kevin Smolkowski) 157. * changes for NEC PC-9800 and various termcap.zip fixes by Yamamoto Keizo 158. * SYSV 386 music driver ported to 386BSD (courtesy Andrew Chernov) and 159. * SCO UNIX (courtesy Andreas Arens) 160. * enhanced pickup and disclosure options 161. * removed fatal bugs dealing with cursed bags of holding, renaming 162. * shopkeepers, objects falling through trapdoors on deep levels, 163. * and kicking embedded objects loose, and many more minor ones 164. */ 165. 166. /* 167. * Patch 1, February 25, 1993 168. * add Windows NT console port (courtesy Michael Allison) 169. * polishing of Amiga, Mac, and X11 windowing 170. * fixing many small bugs, including the infamous 3.0 nurse relmon bug 171. */ 172. 173. /* 174. * NetHack 3.1.0, January 25, 1993 175. * many, many changes and bugfixes -- some of the highlights include: 176. * display rewrite using line-of-sight vision 177. * general window interface, with the ability to use multiple interfaces 178. * in the same executable 179. * intelligent monsters 180. * enhanced dungeon mythology 181. * branching dungeons with more special levels, quest dungeons, and 182. * multi-level endgame 183. * more artifacts and more uses for artifacts 184. * generalization to multiple shops with damage repair 185. * X11 interface 186. * ability to recover crashed games 187. * full rewrite of Macintosh port 188. * Amiga splitter 189. * directory rearrangement (dat, doc, sys, win, util) 190. */ 191. 192. /* Version 3.1 */ 193. 194. /*****************************************************************************/ 195. /* Version 3.0 */ 196. 197. /* 198. * Patch 10, February 5, 1991 199. * extend overlay manager to multiple files for easier binary distribution 200. * allow for more system and compiler variance 201. * remove more small insects 202. */ 203. 204. /* 205. * Patch 9, June 26, 1990 206. * clear up some confusing documentation 207. * smooth some more rough edges in various ports 208. * and fix a couple more bugs 209. */ 210. 211. /* 212. * Patch 8, June 3, 1990 213. * further debug and refine Macintosh port 214. * refine the overlay manager, rearrange the OVLx breakdown for better 215. * efficiency, rename the overlay macros, and split off the overlay 216. * instructions to Install.ovl 217. * introduce NEARDATA for better Amiga efficiency 218. * support for more VMS versions (courtesy Joshua Delahunty and Pat Rankin) 219. * more const fixes 220. * better support for common graphics (DEC VT and IBM) 221. * and a number of simple fixes and consistency extensions 222. */ 223. 224. /* 225. * Patch 7, February 19, 1990 226. * refine overlay support to handle portions of .c files through OVLx 227. * (courtesy above plus Kevin Smolkowski) 228. * update and extend Amiga port and documentation (courtesy Richard Addison, 229. * Jochen Erwied, Mark Gooderum, Ken Lorber, Greg Olson, Mike Passaretti, 230. * and Gregg Wonderly) 231. * refine and extend Macintosh port and documentation (courtesy Johnny Lee, 232. * Kevin Sitze, Michael Sokolov, Andy Swanson, Jon Watte, and Tom West) 233. * refine VMS documentation 234. * continuing ANSIfication, this time of const usage 235. * teach '/' about differences within monster classes 236. * smarter eating code (yet again), death messages, and treatment of 237. * non-animal monsters, monster unconsciousness, and naming 238. * extended version command to give compilation options 239. * and the usual bug fixes and hole plugs 240. */ 241. 242. /* 243. * Patch 6, November 19, 1989 244. * add overlay support for MS-DOS (courtesy Pierre Martineau, Stephen 245. * Spackman, and Norm Meluch) 246. * refine Macintosh port 247. * different door states show as different symbols (courtesy Ari Huttunen) 248. * smarter drawbridges (courtesy Kevin Darcy) 249. * add CLIPPING and split INFERNO off HARD 250. * further refine eating code wrt picking up and resumption 251. * make first few levels easier, by adding :x monsters and increasing initial 252. * attribute points and hitting probability 253. * teach '/' about configurable symbols 254. */ 255. 256. /* 257. * Patch 5, October 15, 1989 258. * add support for Macintosh OS (courtesy Johnny Lee) 259. * fix annoying dependency loop via new color.h file 260. * allow interruption while eating -- general handling of partially eaten food 261. * smarter treatment of iron balls (courtesy Kevin Darcy) 262. * a handful of other bug fixes 263. */ 264. 265. /* 266. * Patch 4, September 27, 1989 267. * add support for VMS (courtesy David Gentzel) 268. * move monster-on-floor references into functions and implement the new 269. * lookup structure for both objects and monsters 270. * extend the definitions of objects and monsters to provide "living color" 271. * in the dungeon, instead of a single monster color 272. * ifdef varargs usage to satisfy ANSI compilers 273. * standardize on the color 'gray' 274. * assorted bug fixes 275. */ 276. 277. /* 278. * Patch 3, September 6, 1989 279. * add war hammers and revise object prices 280. * extend prototypes to ANSI compilers in addition to the previous MSDOS ones 281. * move object-on-floor references into functions in preparation for planned 282. * data structures to allow faster access and better colors 283. * fix some more bugs, and extend the portability of things added in earlier 284. * patches 285. */ 286. 287. /* 288. * Patch 2, August 16, 1989 289. * add support for OS/2 (courtesy Timo Hakulinen) 290. * add a better makefile for MicroSoft C (courtesy Paul Gyugyi) 291. * more accomodation of compilers and preprocessors 292. * add better screen-size sensing 293. * expand color use for PCs and introduce it for SVR3 UNIX machines 294. * extend '/' to multiple identifications 295. * allow meta key to be used to invoke extended commands 296. * fix various minor bugs, and do further code cleaning 297. */ 298. 299. /* 300. * Patch 1, July 31, 1989 301. * add support for Atari TOS (courtesy Eric Smith) and Andrew File System 302. * (courtesy Ralf Brown) 303. * include the uuencoded version of termcap.arc for the MSDOS versions that 304. * was included with 2.2 and 2.3 305. * make a number of simple changes to accommodate various compilers 306. * fix a handful of bugs, and do some code cleaning elsewhere 307. * add more instructions for new environments and things commonly done wrong 308. */ 309. 310. /* 311. * NetHack 3.0 baseline release, July, 1989 312. */ 313. 314. /* Version 3.0 */ 315. 316. /*****************************************************************************/ 317. 318. /*patchlevel.h*/ patchlevel.h